rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Construction Site
Main Article: The Geometric Tower Expedition Required: * 5 * 5 * 5 * 5 Dragon: Rewards: Items to Get Quests 'Servants' Melissa: I was surprised to learn that building the Geometric Tower Lukus used poltergeists as laborers. His expertise allowed him to manage the immaterial beings. They can attack any stranger. *Banish any poltergeist from the Construction Site. Melissa: And that is an idea! If you banish all poltergeists, Architect Lukus might not be able to finish construction! We will save a lot of people. However, I think, Lukus will find a replacement for the poltergeists. 'Demonic Key' Melissa: Using the power of the ancient artifacts, we can send Architect Lukus straight to the objects of his worship - the ancient demons. I think he deserves it. We only need to find two magical signs. Maybe, Cyrus has found them before us? *Get 3 Sign of Unity from Engineer Cyrus. *Get 3 Sign of Worship from Engineer Cyrus. *Assemble the Demonic Key. Melissa: The demonic key is a powerful artifact of an inhuman origin. We have tied it with Lukus' personality - in a few minutes the architect will go straight to his ancient demons. I don't want to know what they will do to him. The Last Obstacle Astronomer Andrew: Somehow Lukus is still here. He is erecting the Geometric Tower, although he was supposed to go to the demons. Melissa thinks that one of the poltergeists is holding him here - it neutralizes the magic of the Demonic Key. If you get rid of the poltergeist - Lukus will disappear. *Banish any poltergeist from the Construction Site. Melissa: I have seen the magic of the Demonic Key work! There was a powerful flash, cold flames have enveloped Lukus' figure, and he disappeared. A second later the second Lukus - the one that had come from the future to correct the mistakes made during construction - disappeared as well. 'Load Replacement' 'A Hidden Spirit' Butler Alfred: The builders report that strange things happen on the Construction Site: tools move by themselves, unusual noise are heard. I think that one of Architect Lukus' poltergeists is waiting for the moment to bring down the tower. It should be banished! *Banish any poltergeist from the Construction Site. Butler Alfred: Another danger is past. I believe that we will be able to save a lot of people. Cyrus will be happy to hear that our attempts to change the course of history do not pass in vain. His wife will live! 'Load Replacement' Melissa: The mayor does not watn to stop the construction. So we will have to replace the defective parts from suppliers. You can then not be afraid that the Tower will collapse. *Get 3 Nails from Engineer Cyrus. *Get 3 Boards from Engineer Cyrus. *Assemble the Load Replacement. Melissa: That is all. Further history will run its course: the Geometric Tower will become a landmark, the town will receive tourists, townspeople will thank the mayor, Cyrus and his wife will spend two happy nights here. And Lukus will meet his demons. Get the Reward! = See The Geometric Tower for chest contents = Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.